


Another Chance

by Avia_Isadora



Series: Two of a Kind [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora
Summary: What if Warden Blackwall didn't meet Elleth Lavellan in the Hinterlands for the first time?  What if they'd known each other before, many years ago?
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Two of a Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875184
Kudos: 5





	Another Chance

There was a voice behind him. “Warden Blackwall?”  
“Yes?” he said. It was, after all, the name he’d been using for years. He didn’t think twice about answering to it before he turned.  
There were four people in the abandoned pasture by the lake, four people besides the locals he’d recruited to fight the bandits. One was a woman in black leathers, the eye badge of the Seekers plain on her chestplate. Another was a dwarf with a crossbow and another a bald elf with a mage’s staff. And the fourth….  
She looked at him absolutely levelly, the woman who had spoken. True-gold hair was matted with sweat, pushed back behind elvhen ears. A bow was at her back, arrows fletched with owl feathers sticking up over her shoulder, and her eyes were white-blue, the color of a sky leached of color by heat. “I’m looking for Warden Blackwall,” she said.  
“What for?”  
“We’re with the Inquisition,” she said. Her expression hadn’t changed. Maybe the beard…  
“I’ve been out here in the Hinterlands. Recruiting,” he replied gruffly, his voice as low as possible, turning away to look at the men he was drilling. She was older, yes. There were lines around her eyes, her mouth. She’d seen too many suns and too many sleepless nights. But then she wasn’t one year younger than he was.  
“You haven’t seen any other Wardens?”  
He was about to reply when he saw the movement over her shoulder, got his shield up just as the arrow slammed home into it, guarding her as he always had. And then the bandits were upon them. The Seeker was deadly, but he knew the arrow that took down the man in front of him. She’d always been precise to a fault.  
They cut the bandits down. “Poor bastards,” he said. “Thieves are made, not born.” It was stupid for them to throw their lives away to steal things of such petty worth. But then men do that – throw away things of value for nothing.  
She stood beside where he knelt with the bodies, asking him questions he had no answers to. He said little. The less he said, the less she’d guess. She didn’t recognize him. That was clear.  
“This is a waste of time,” she said. She looked at her companions. “Let’s go.”  
And suddenly of all the wastes that was the most unbearable, to have her walk away and leave him with the bodies, leave Warden Blackwall to his recruiting, go on to the hopeless doom that waited for her. “Wait,” he said.  
She turned. Her expression was as impenetrable as if she played Wicked Grace. “Yes?”  
“Maybe I’ve been…on my own too long. Maybe I could help.”  
“And what can one Grey Warden do?”  
“Save the world, if pressed.”  
The corner of her mouth twitched in a supressed smile. She’d always liked defiance, Elleth Lavellan had. “Well, then.”  
“This warden walks with the Inquisition.”  
“Well, come on then,” she said.  
It wasn’t until they were back in Haven, the night light by watchfires that masked the strangeness of the glowing green breach, that they spoke alone. He was looking up at it. He’d heard that it was there, but it was another thing to see it, a tear in reality. He heard her step, saw her breath mist in the cold night air as she stood beside him, the sounds of the camp seeming suddenly far away.  
“Thom, what in the world are you playing at?”


End file.
